Ultraman Reuz: Episode 10
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: The Dream Destroyers Keychain Doll use: *Ultraman Reuz *Golza Burst *Daiguren Prologue At last, Haruto return to his homeworld meeting his friends and his granfather. He could tell them what happen but they just couldn't believe it, he let it go. But he feels, the power of Infinity only exist when the Ultra Brothers appeared. In modern year, the city has evolve into new era now that Ultraman still exist to protect, everyone believe in the end Ultraman will be the devil to fight the one who is from light. Dark Layer in the forest, a mysterious being bore purple and black colour body. He hold down another Keychain Doll, a monster of ice attribute. "With this...i should frooze....everything....." said the being "I don't need Minions like Magnum and Hibiki.....useless" Principal Tojo heard what he said, so he become angry. "So that's how it gonna be..." "The Dark Lugeil doll will be mine...inside Marina's!" said Tojo "First, i need to defeat Haruto..." He disappeared in the dark. Opening: Life Is Showtime Battle Theme: Ginga No Uta Ending: Akaku Atsui Kodo Chapter 1 The summer heating everybody up, the people sitting on the bence wave their fan to them, it's hot for the weather today. Daiki was repairing the damage on Jean-Bot still feels the heat inside him, he only wear black singlet and long blue pants. "Why it is very hot today...?" ask Daiki to himself An ice-cream suddenly was thrown by someone from outside to him. Haruto come with Gaku and Elly to Jean-Bot workshop only for Daiki and his friends. "Haruto-san...thanks for the Ice-cream..." Daiki ate the ice-cream. "No prob..." Haruto reply "I don't what causing the weather to turn to hot..." ask Elly "Maybe because of the open burning from our neighbours country..." "Thats one of the good answer..." said Taro appeared on Haruto pocket "Oh, Taro-san" "It's very hot today, i sure need to swim on a glass of ice...thats feel relief..." said Taro "Its sudden feel like it will get Hot and hotter if it going like this..." "Haruto, don't you have any cold monster that can make snow..." "No, i got only tough monster...i never had a cold or froze monster..." A car just stop infron of the workshop, a big car from a rich people, a man who they know suppose to be DaikI father, Watarai Yoshimitsu. "Daiki, our company drop 9 percent, i need my son to work..not repairing this robot thing..." "Dad, i don't know what are you talking but there's no way i go back to their place.." "Why are you insist not to return...?!" Daiki dad angry "You sold me to other country just because to get the agreement that i will be their woker, i won't tell them the formulae..." "Fine, then, you will be glad you workshop will be demolish..." Daiki father ride the car and disappeared in sights. Chapter 2 Haruto want to investigate what happen to Watarai Yoshimitsu, he's once a kind man but now he anger and hate his own son. "Taro, Gaku...Elly...let's investigate them..." "We could search where Mai is..." "Mai...?" "She's has been missing over three days...don't know where it went..." "Ikuze..." said Haruto "Haruto...if you find my father...make sure he didn't come here again..." ask Daiki "Yeah" They enter the copperation Office, Haruto, Gaku and Elly grab three workers and steal their clothes. All of them seem like a office workers. They walk like they been here four years, and the spotted Mai adventually having a conversation with Daiki father. "Mai-can..so it is true.." "Why she's in here...?" "Perhaps, this has a connection of a Dark Spark...and Keychain Doll..." said Taro "I agree..." "And we have three intruders and one of them is a lackey toy Ultraman Taro..." "They spotted us...!?" Mai hold on the Dark Spark..."I knew it!" shout Taro. She shot a cannon ball a dark ball about to hit them, Haruto quickly use the Reuz Spark, it suddenly summon a barrier. "Wooa..." "Energy Barrier...nice" said Gaku Mai run to the stairs to escape, while Yoshimitsu disappeared. Haruto run out and saw Run to the school, she's not going to destroy the school. Gaku and Elly caught Yoshimitsu Watarai, he want to escape but he loose. "What are you doing with Mai-chan...!?" ask Gaku "To gave the Dark Spark so she can kill everyone in school, she will frooze you all...into dust...." Yoshimitsu died and transform into sand. Gaku and Elly run back to the school, to warn everyone. But it is futile, a giant Monster with blue and purple body colour appeared, they wouldn't have stop it because it too late. "Thats..." said Elly "Daiguren...a frozen kaiju..." said Daiki "Daiki..." Chapter 3 When Daiguren about to smash the school, a blue light appeared from the school, blocking his foot, he push away the monster foot. Insert Song, Nexus-Heroic Reuz standing infront defend Furoboshi School, everybody got excited and weird, how Haruto transform fast before the school was destroy. Reuz engage the battle, he slide down doing a volley kick, next he grab Daiguren and throw him far away from the school so it won't get worst when their battle. Daiguren shot an ice needle, Reuz block the attack, he dodge to the left, he role and role again but the next attack, he flip backward. Reuz shot multiple hand slash, but Daiguren frooze it. "What..!?" Gaku "Impossible..." Daiki "A Light attack should not be frooze..." Daiguren breath ice breath all over the forest and their battle place, everything has turn into snow. Even all of the people suddenly feel weird, there's should not be snow in summer. It's is unpredictable. "Is it end of the world...?" aks one of the people "Die Japan! Huahahaha!" a crazy man suddenly stick a bomb on his body but his switch suddenly not working. Lot's of the locals people kick and punch him for disobey Japan law. Reuz took fighting stance, but Daiguren shoot ice breath again but Taro suddenly come he was frooze and Reuz was frooze to. Both the Ultra's was frooze. "Reuz!!" shout Marina "Marina-chan...stay away!" "It's cold..." shout Daiki "Haruto-kun is in there...!" Reuz was completely frooze. Taro infront of Reuz colour timer, he was trying to protect Reuz even as Toy form. A teacher protect his student. Chapter 4 Gaku, Elly and Marina only can see what's happening, everything was frooze, three of them except Daiki who earlier went to the workshop to fix the Jean-Bot, they wore their cold outfit for the cold weather. "Do you watch Ultraman Dyna episode, when he fought Reigubas...?" ask Gaku "This is the similar pose Reuz as Dyna...wow..." "How many Ultraman's DVD have you watch...?" ask Elly "Kinda...all of them..." Mai suddenly came, she gave a bad look at all of her friends. "Mai-chan...what happen to you?" ask Elly "It's all about Revenge...to destroy what i love..." "Why...?" "No one ask me anymore question..." "Reuz has frooze...nothing can stop me" said Mai. She walk away disappeared leaving her friends. On the Watarai Company, Yoshimitsu find out that he was trick by an evil aliens so that he can destroy the earth not make the Company valueble. "I've been trick...that's why my company didn't valueble..." "I need to appologise to my son as well as his friends too..." said Yoshimitsu "Dong...Guri...let's go" he call his man's, the bodyguard. Inside Reuz, everything like always black in the Realm Of Darkness, Haruto sit down on the seaside, watching the wave breezing and only the moon shine the light. It is cold due to the frooze tempreture has gone to 18 celcius. "At this point, i will die..." said Haruto "Are you gonna give up now Haruto...?" ask the voice of a man "Boss...boss!!?" "A true man never give up, is this what you called Hope...?" "No...i refuse to give up..." "That's the spirit's...but remember what i tought you, don't be reckless and selfish, you won't go anywhere..." "Yeah" Chapter 5 In the Toy Shop, Tsukasa was cleaning the toys. Their all dusty and not clean, while he was clean, one of it is a Keychain Doll fall down, a Golza. "Golza...Burst, how come he still here...?" ask Tsukasa himself "You need to give that to Gaku, he's perfect to control hot tempreture monster. This will adventually lead to battle Daiguren at short rate to freed Reuz from frooze..." said Gramp Shogi "And if it does, this will be equal match..." "Yes it does..." Tsukasa run out to find Gaku and the others, with a Light Spark. When he appeared, the tempreture gone to 17 celcius, it's getting cold and he found Gaku. "Use this, to battle Daiguren...it's the only way" "Thanks!" said Gaku He attaches the Golza Keychain doll to the Light Spark, and transforming into Golza Burst. Everything suddenly melt out, due to Golza Burst hot tempreture. Daiguren step away from the heat, Golza fire lot's of fireball, hitting Daiguren continuesly. Daiguren fire an ice-needle, Golza melt it, but it frooze his leg, he can't move. "Nani...?" said Gaku. The ice needle was fire again, Golza was hit badly, and he was half frooze but not his head. Daiguren summon a ice blade, he was to slice out Golza Burst head. "That's to cruel!!" shout Elly "Stop it, Mai!" said Marina Haruto punch the ice in his place inside Reuz. "No!!" shout Haruto. Reuz that was frooze began to move. "Hurrmmmm!" his grunts. The ice broke appart, Reuz and Taro was released, Taro was caught by Daiki. Reuz colour timer already blink red. Chapter 6 Insert Song, Ginga No Uta Reuz punch Daiguren on the head, he fall down to the back. Reuz punch again the ice, releasing Golza, he disappeared. Reuz took fighting stance, Daiguren shot ice-needle, he block it. Reuz run and doing a spin kick, where he jump to right side of Diaguren and kick using his right leg while his left leg still bend. "Mai! Wake Up!" said Haruto But Daiguren use his tail, she want to kill Daiki, Elly, Gaku, Tsukasa and Marina on the road, when the tail about to approch, Reuz protecting them by letting the tail flip on his back, Reuz felt the pain and Haruto felt the pain instead of his friend. "Haruto..." Marina "Don't sacrifise your self...you will die" said Daiki "It's the least thing i can do.." Reuz flip back his leg to strike Daiguren, he grab Daiguren, he jump and backflip style knocking Daiguren down. Reuz run and smack down Daiguren, both of them fall down. The last attack, Reuz slide down his palm to his right arm crystal of light, water come out of nowhere, the water was command by Reuz, he jump to the sky, the water splash it's look similar pose to Kamen Rider Double Cyclone Joker Extreme Finisher, "Double Extreme" but with diffrence Water. Reuz right arm crystal of light shine darker blue, a sword like whip made of water was form, at the end of the whip is a head of a dragon. It's has a similar design to Toshiro Hitsugaya Bankai, Hyorinmaru in Bleach. Reuz backflip and slide down Diaguren when he land down, the Whip disappeared so as the water. Daiguren knee down, and fall down to the right pose, and disappeared in light. Mai appeared on where Daiguren was fall down, she fainted but soon regain her sense when Daiki wake her up. "Daiki-san..." "Mai was save..." When Reuz about to transform into Human size, an unknown portal on the sky appeared, a beast who like's a snail like animal appeared. "Masaka...! Megaflash!" said Gaku "A space beast..." said Miss Sara "Miss Sara...you know a lot about Space Beast right?" ask Mai "Yes i do, but this is bad, Megaflash power has grown eighty percent, at this rate, he much far more stronger than Reuz..." "You can tell...?" "According to his colour..." Reuz took fighting stance. Chapter 7 Reuz fly to the sky, when he about to punch Megaflash, a storm lightning strike him down, fall to the grown with a strong bump. But he refuse to give up, and again he dodge all the lightning's attack, but Megaflash shot fireballs toward him hit Reuz down again falling to the ground. "It's is true..Megaflash is much stronger now" said Gaku "Oh, no...Reuz colour timer already at his time limit, he only got 10 second now..." said Taro Reuz standing up back, but loose his energy, he knee down. Megaflash make a noise, his head turn to him and Reuz show his fist means he will defeat Megaflash next time, Megaflash retreat and disappeared in the portal. His colour timer blink red fast and Reuz fainted. He disappeared in the light, when it shine form a human, Haruto fainted too. "Haruto...!" "Haruto...!" "This is...not happening" "Haruto-kun...wake up!" said Marina To be continue... Keychain Doll Theater Special "Hey Ya, it's me Golza. The special host on this week show!" Golza "After a long movie, Ultraman Reuz and Ultraman Brothers movie, we all now Reuz has new form..." Golza "Infinity Reuz!" all the keychain doll "Galberos, how do you know about Megaflash...?" ask Daiguren "Well, we are the same blood brothers, Space Beast" Galberos "So, do you know when you and he first appeared together...?" ask Guns Seijin "Well, it's on Ultraman Nexus Season 2 Episode 35, when Nexus Junis Blue vs Megaflash..." said Galberos "It's all piece up for the next show of Ultraman Reuz" "Episode 11!" "I hope Reuz defeat Megaflash!" "He sure do!" said All of them Next Episode Preview Haruto in a hospital, fainted as a result of Daiguren virus. Gaku and Elly will search for the Anti-D.O.T.E flower. Daiki keep repairing Jean-Bot and at last it finish. Miss Sara was corrupted by darkness. No, Miss Sara. Maki Shunichi, the first deunamist and the human host of Ultraman The Next appeared giving Haruto some advise how to live. He also gave the Cronostone of Now Energy Core. Megaflash appeared again and this time, Reuz definetly defeat him. What!? Oh no, another being want to attack Reuz. Both Megaflash and GiriJean work together. What will happen next? Next week on Ultraman Reuz Episode 11, the deathliest battle turn to easy when Jean-Bot awakening. Ikuzo Daiki!" Reuz and Jean-Bot hand shake!" Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes